


Dog Sex

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Beast sex, Bestiality, Hermaphrodites, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Other, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三俗脏</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Sex

他把情人当狗，招之即来挥之即去，但说到底，他们也比不上狗。  
   
亨利嘴角微翘，小口吃着晶莹多汁的葡萄。跪坐在床上的凯尔伸出舌头，规律地哈着气，窜于他光裸的双腿间，嗅着主人的体香。那黑亮柔顺的长毛滑过细腻的皮肤，还沾上了主人股间的淫水，湿成一小绺一小绺。男人发情的味道连他都嗅得出来，却不予进犯，只是愚昧而执着地奉行他的忠心耿耿。  
   
美丽的男子咯咯笑了起来，手指捻过一颗葡萄捏碎在自己的胸乳上，用汁水和果肉浸淫肿大的乳头，这是个明显的信号，嗅到甜味的凯尔兴奋地吠叫一声，沉重的身躯扑向主人的胸脯，过大的力道直接将亨利压倒在床上。  
   
亨利宠溺地默许了一切，任由犬类伸出又长又宽厚的粗糙大舌，疯狂舔舐自己粉嫩的奶头，带着倒刺的舌头把乳尖都磨红了，渗出点点奶汁。  
   
“凯尔，好孩子……你比那些废物要猛多了……呜……轻点呀宝贝……”  
   
亨利享受地淫叫出声，嗓音低沉而魅惑，发软的双手胡乱脱下自己的短裤，垂在膝盖上，然后对着他家养的狗扭摆起了腰胯。  
   
“凯尔，凯尔，你知道该怎么做……”亨利性感的嗓音引导着他的宠物，“把妈咪当母狗吧，主人的小穴要痒死了，需要被狗狗用大阴茎肏……”  
   
妖精般美好的男子蛊惑着，小手探向凯尔毛茸茸的下体，从那一堆黑毛中掏出了一根巨大得可怕的肉柱。  
   
亨利睁大了蓝眸，无意识吞咽口水，双眼竟期待得湿润了。那根肉柱狰狞丑陋，比正常男子的还要粗壮，跳动的青筋让它看上去攻击性十足。  
   
“是的……来吧凯尔，快用你的肉结锁住我的穴，让我再也逃脱不了……主人要为你生下一窝小狗狗……”  
   
凯尔喘着粗气，不知道是否能听懂主人的话，但亨利柔嫩的小手爱抚得他的肉棒舒服至极，犬类的视野中只剩下他媚态百出的主人，还有雪白大腿间红艳艳的小洞。  
   
肯定就是那里了，最舒爽紧窄的地方，和以前一样。  
   
巨犬喉咙里发出可怖的吼声，前爪搭在亨利涨奶的胸脯上，挤出一股甘甜的乳汁，大阴茎随即捅进了亨利的小肉花里。亨利发出又痛又爽的尖叫，整个人抱住了漆黑的大狗狗，肥美的屁股努力地迎合野兽极快的进攻。  
   
“啊啊啊！天呐……和凯尔做爱真好……”  
亨利的泪眼和津液流了出来，给失神的表情沾染了更多淫靡的气息，“又大……啊，又快……把妈咪都捅坏了……呜……”  
   
亨利被一只狗用肉棒肏得发骚了，他眼神迷离举止狂乱，肉欲的身躯扭摆出各种姿势承受狂犬的冲撞。  
   
敏感点轻而易举地就被肉棒擦破了，喷涌的淫水带着血丝溅出了肉洞，像小水流般淋湿了他的翘臀和凯尔黑色的皮毛。亨利羞涩地发出媚叫，双手挤着自己的饱满大奶，射出更多香甜的乳汁，凯尔发出一阵吼叫，舌头舔遍了主人的双乳，肉棒也扑哧一声挤进了从未打开过的花心里。  
   
“啊！！不可以……凯尔，出去……那里不行……”亨利既羞耻又慌乱地捶打狗狗厚实的身体，那根恐怖的狗阴茎插入他的子宫了，正旋磨翻搅入口的两片脆弱的软肉，磨得亨利浑身哆嗦，泪水不停流淌，一句话都说不出来。  
   
本的孩子还躺在亨利的子宫里，受到惊吓踢动了起来，亨利苍白了小脸，而凯尔似乎犹豫了片刻，便将肉棒退出了宫口，转而泄愤般来回猛撞他的薄嫩内壁。  
   
“呜啊啊……狗狗好坏……插死妈咪了，要尿了……”  
   
亨利浪叫不已，泪水朦胧地潮吹了，阴道液源源不断喷了出来，把床单湿透了好一大片。凯尔乘胜追击，婴儿手臂粗细的肉棒尽根插进了亨利的肉花里，犬类特有的肉结张开，卡住了主人的阴道，抵着宫口的坚硬龟头开始痛快地飙射出极多的粘稠精液。  
   
主人似乎已经被自家的狗狗插坏了，黑发凌乱，双眼失焦地望向天花板，微张的小嘴还在发出轻细的娇吟。被结住的疼痛令亨利委屈地皱起眉头，凯尔见状乖巧地上前，用舌头安慰地舔弄主人哭得湿漉漉的脸蛋。  
   
他射满了主人的花穴，喂饱了主人，说不定还能让主人成为他幼崽的妈咪呢。  
   
END


End file.
